


The Things Left Unsaid

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Madney Moments [26]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Drunken hookup, F/M, One Night Stand, is she pregnant, no strings attached...right??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: Months after a no-strings-attached one-night stand, Chimney and Maddie’s “friendship” is finally returning to normal. Until one night they’re at a party and Chimney accidentally drinks from her glass instead of his own...and it’s water.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Moments [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Her hands were tightly wrapped around her beer can, and she was using a koozie. Both were odd sights; Maddie was strictly a wine person, and Buck wasn't the type of host to think of providing koozies for his guests. He noticed how tightly she was holding it, and how tense her body language was, but he figured it was just because Buck was telling a story from their childhood; that always had her stressed.

He also knew that he was paying too close attention to her; that he really needed to break this habit. So what if they'd had sex? It was one night, they were both feeling lonely after her divorce was finalized. She'd made it very clear that it was a one time thing, and the last thing Chimney wanted to do was pressure her after he knew how her marriage had ended.

So they'd spent one night together. One beautiful night, and the memories still haunted Chimney's dreams.

But they had moved on. They'd had to. They didn't want the 118 finding out, and they weren't in a relationship. She wasn't his to lose, so he knew he had no right to consider this a loss.

But still. He did.

He wanted her back, though he'd never had her.

"Chim," Hen called. "Buck got this wild ghost pepper salsa, you have to come try some."

"Am I a teenage boy with something to prove?" Chimney joked, but walked over to the kitchen where everyone was clustered, placing his beercan onto the sideboard. Buck's eyes were watering, and he had grabbed a gallon of milk from the refrigerator.

He saw Maddie standing off to the side, gently shaking her head. When she noticed him looking, she ducked her head, placing her beer can down on the sideboard.

Chimney looked at the table. There was indeed bowls of salsa set out, and he shrugged, grabbing a chip. He might as well try it, he was fine with spicy food.

"Be careful," Bobby warned lightly. "Buck finished all the milk."

"I did," Buck rasped, setting the gallon back on the table.

"I'll be fine, I grew up eating spicy foods," Chimney said.

"Not this kind," Hen warned, but Chimney had already grabbed a chip, and taken more than a fair scoop of the salsa.

He popped it into his mouth, chewing quickly. The salsa burned, but really, it was fine. "See, I'm well versed," he said, and the others, disappointed, turn back to see Buck going in again for more salsa. Chimney rolled his eyes, and then felt the first burn touch his throat. Fuck. This was hotter than he'd thought, but he couldn't blow his cover.

He ducked behind Hen, grabbing the beer he'd left there, and taking a quick drink before anyone noticed. He flinched in surprise as water hit his throat instead of beer, and then he noticed that this can wasn't cold and metallic in his hands; it had a koozie on top.

Fuck, he'd taken Maddie's.

She was currently standing by Buck, arms folded tight over her chest, but a smile on her face as she watched her brother's antics. Chimney quickly set the can back down, grabbed his own, and then carefully considered the situation.

Maddie, a confirmed wine drinker, was seen drinking beer with a koozie covering it. He slid the koozie down when Maddie's attention was taken again by Buck, and saw that it was a can of Dasani water instead.

Maddie, a confirmed wine drinker, was actually drinking water. Secretly drinking water, no less. She'd gone to the lengths of bringing her own water, and putting a koozie on it so that it was

Chimney's head felt a little dizzy, and he forgot all about the burning in his mouth. He took a sip of his own beer. Maddie had come back over to the sideboard, and had grabbed her drink. She smiled tightly at him, and took a sip.

"Trying one of Buck's new IPAs?" Chimney asked idly, and Maddie startled a little.

"Oh, yeah," she said, flushing. "It's pretty good."

"Did you try the one from the drug store or the special one he grabbed from that new brewery?" Chimney asked, making up both things solely to put her on the spot, because he was feeling suspicious.

"Oh, the um, the brewery one," Maddie said. "He insisted I try it because it's new."

"Of course," Chimney said, taking a sip of his own beer. "Nice koozie."

"Yeah, my hands get cold," Maddie stammered. She smiled tightly, again, and then slipped away.

Chimney felt bad for putting her on the spot like that, but he wondered at the course of events. Maddie had snuck water into a party, lied about drinking beer, and now she could barely meet his gaze.

This was barely months after they'd slept together, and while he had worn a condom, he also remembered that they'd gotten a little sloppy during round two, and the condom hadn't gone on as soon as it should have. She'd left before he woke up in the morning, and he hadn't known what to say. Honestly, he'd been a little out of it, having had a couple shots of tequila to make sure he didn't lose his nerve when she'd texted she was coming over, and that part had slipped his mind.

Fuck. Was she pregnant?

He could see her talking to Buck, and then leaving the kitchen. Chimney knew that maybe he should leave it alone, maybe she just had PMS and maybe this was absolutely none of his business.

But. On the off chance that she was pregnant with his child, he knew he had to follow her. "Hey, I'll see you later," he told Hen, and she nodded.

He finished the beer, and tossed it into the recycle bin. Maddie had grabbed her purse, and had already slipped out the door.

Chimney grabbed his jacket, and hurried after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie hurried out into the night air, shivering a little. She hadn't worn a jacket, so even though the LA night was far from truly being cold, the breeze hit her arms and ignited her goose flesh.

She hurried down the stairs, remembering how Chimney had questioned her. His gaze had been unwavering, and he'd been oddly serious. She'd rarely seen him without a smile on his face.

She shoved her purse strap further up on her arm, biting her lip as she dug inside it to grab her keys.

"Leaving already?"

She spun around, and Chimney stood there, hands in his jacket pockets. "Yeah, I have an early morning," she stammered. She couldn't be standing here talking to him. Not when she knew what she knew, not when she was not at all ready to tell him her news. She needed time to figure out what she was going to say, what she wanted.

"Funny, I could have sworn Buck said you were off, and that's why you agreed to come," he said, and still, no smile.

"I am," she said. "But I have an early morning anyway."

"Good for you being productive on your day off," he said. She nodded, turning to go again, but he spoke. "Do you have something to tell me, Maddie?"

She froze, her hand clutching her keys so tightly they were digging into her tender skin. "What do you mean?" She said, slowly turning back to face him. The breeze picked up, and she shivered again, hands going to rub her arms.

Without a word, Chimney shrugged out of his jacket, stepped closer, and placed it around her shoulders. His eyebrow hiked as he looked at her.

"I don't have anything to tell you," she said slowly.

Chimney nodded. "Well, let me walk you to your car," he said. "I know that street parking here can be difficult and you don't need to go that alone."

"Well, I'm fine," she said. "Buck already offered."

"Buck is too drunk to realize what you said," Chimney shrugged. "Or he would have insisted on walking you down."

She ducked her head. "I'm fine," she whispered, not knowing what else to say. She desperately wanted out of this conversation, she had no idea what to say to him. Not yet.

"Are we okay?" He finally asked, and her head snapped up. There was a note of something new in his voice; vulnerability, perhaps.

"We're fine," she said. "Why wouldn't we be?"

He tilted his head. "I mean, we haven't really seen each other since...you know."

She flushed again. "We're fine, we're great," she repeated. "We're friends. Just friends. We just had a moment."

"If it wasn't a big deal then you wouldn't be avoiding me," he said softly.

"I'm not avoiding you," she insisted. "I just didn't know what to say."

"You didn't have to sneak out," he said. "And it would have been less weird if you hadn't."

"I didn't know what to say," she repeated lamely. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize," he said. "That's not what I'm looking for, I just…I just wish it wasn't like this," he gestured lamely to the space between them. "I thought it would be normal, that we could just return to being friends. And I'm sad, I guess."

Maddie bit her lip. She knew she should say something, offer something. She really liked Chimney, she always had, and yes, there had always been some sort of spark between them, but she'd only divorced Doug a few months ago. She'd had a one night stand just to purge him from her system...and she'd picked the wrong guy. Chimney deserved better than that, and she shouldn't have used him.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Maddie, I'm an adult," he said. "I made a choice, and I know that. I just want to know if this is it. If you want me to follow your lead and just avoid you from now on, that's one thing. I can respect it 100% if that's what you're asking. But you haven't even texted since it happened."

"I didn't mean to ghost," she said. "I really didn't, it's just complicated. You deserved better than to be my rebound, Chim."

He nodded. "I get it," he said. "I know that that's all it was. I'm not holding that against you. I just wanted to know what's up. And now I think I do. I'll back off, Maddie. Have a good life. You can return the jacket through Buck, I don't want you getting cold."

She stood there as Chimney walked away, hands still in his pockets, and she suddenly hated herself. She wanted to say something, to go after him. She picked up one foot, tried to force it forward, but a force greater than she seemed to hold her back physically, and she fell back. "Wait," she finally said, but he was too far away. She looked around her, tears in her eyes. It wasn't too late, she knew. It wasn't too late to run after him, to explain. If she talked to him now, this evening, then she could fix it. It would only get harder from here out.

But she didn't move. She waited until she heard his car start with a low hum, and saw his headlights through the shrubbery. And then, only after she was sure he'd driven away, did she walk to her car, holding his jacket tightly around her.

What was she supposed to say, after all? _Hey. I know we only had a one night stand, but I'm pregnant with your child. I know it wasn't the plan. I didn't mean to fuck you over like this. I'm sorry. What do we do now? Do you even want kids? I can't believe I put you in this position. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

The words echoed in her mind, slamming into her, learned from years of practice with Doug. When you did something bad, you apologized. You said the words over and over while he yelled at you. And then you wept.

She didn't know what else to say.


End file.
